


Boy or Girl

by SamWinchesterIsAHero



Series: Starting Over [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby Clothes, Dean Goes Shopping, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Sam goes shopping, Shopping, Shopping Malls, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamWinchesterIsAHero/pseuds/SamWinchesterIsAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean find out the gender of their baby.</p><p>Then go shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy or Girl

**Author's Note:**

> More to come again with this series, just a matter of working over writer's block. Also you can thank Ressa cause she's the reason I wrote this.

"Honey I'm home!" Dean shouted as we walked in the front door of his and Sam's home. He couldn't help but think how domestic he sounded, and he didn't even mind. Taking off his jacket and setting his keys down Dean walked into the living room, just in time to see Sam pop his head around the corner from the kitchen, grinning at him. "You're home great! Lunch is just about finished cooking, then we can leave for the ultrasound appointment right after we eat." Dean walked in the kitchen, pulling Sam into his arms. "Smells good babe. You're just the perfect house wife aren't you?" Sam threw Dean a bitch face at the comment. Chuckling Dean walked forward, pulling Sam into his arms, "don't worry Sammy you're the best, most beautiful house wife around." Sam just rolled his eyes, walking towards the stove to turn it off, and take the pan off the burner. Dishing the stir fry he had made onto plates Sam handed one to his husband. "Now eat quickly, I don't want to be late to our appointment." Dean nodded, heading to the dining room. "Neither do I Sammy, after all we hopefully get to learn the gender today."

 

Dr. Paul look at the screen, rubbing the wand over Sam's small swell of a baby bump. Letting out a triumphant noise he turned to the expecting couple, "well boys, do you want to know if you're having a boy or girl?" Sam and Dean both nodded eagerly. The doctor turned back to the screen, pointing at a spot on the babies body, "Congratulations, you are having a bouncing baby boy. A perfectly healthy one by the looks of it so far." Sam squeezed Dean's hand which he had been holding, turning to his husband; happy tears in his eyes. "Dean...we're having a boy." Dean smiled at the look of awe on his husband's face. A boy, they were gonna have a boy. dean quickly reached up and wiped away a few tears he hadn't realized were there a moment ago. Grinning at Sam, not caring that the doctor was right there Dean cupped Sam's face in his hands and leaned down and kissed him deeply. Pulling away after a moment they both turned their attention back to the screen, watching their baby, their son moving.   
"I'll print some pictures off for you two." Sam and Dean both nodded at the doctor, their eyes never leaving the screen.

 

Walking in through the door Sam quickly bolted into the living room, grabbing his laptop. Dean watched as Sam booted it up, giving him a questioning look. "Watcha doin there Sammy?" Sam looked up at his brother, motioning him to come sit by him. When Dean had sat down next to Sam he answered, "Well, now that we know the gender I can buy more gender based clothing. Also we can start picking out things for decorating the nursery! Tomorrow, since it's a Saturday and you don't have to work we should go to the store and get some paint and furniture. I know you found some cribs in the Bunker that have protection sigils carved into them already, so we can use one of those for the cribs." Dean grinned at Sam's enthusiasm. "Of course Sammy, we will go shopping tomorrow. Now, I'm sure you already have the whole thing planned out in your head for the nursery so what did you have in mind?" 

 

Dean pushed the cart, trying to keep up after his overly energetic puppy of a husband. At four months pregnant Sam sure could still move, especially when he was excited.   
Last night they had gone over a basic plan design, coming up with a basic plan of how they wanted to decorate their nursery now that they knew they were having a boy. They were going to go with the classic blue paint, but Sam had come up with the idea that on the main wall that the crib would be pushed up against to have stripes painted on the wall, in different shades of blues and a brown. So today they had gotten up, and had been going from store to store in the mall buying paint, baby clothes and supplies, and furniture for the nursery. Dean was surprised with how little he was actually hating this. He was actually enjoying it. He even had found a onesie that was all black and had AC/DC on the front. Dean had instantly thrown it in the cart, Sam had just rolled his eyes at him. Dean couldn't believe all the cool baby stuff these stores actually had. Sam suddenly appeared beside Dean, pulling him from his thought. Holding up two onesies, a gray one saying "Training to be batman" on it with a bat symbol, the second bright orange saying "Just spent nine months on the inside" and made to look like an inmate jumper. "What do you think of these two?" Dean nodded, he couldn't help but laugh at them, "They're great Sammy, throw them in the cart." Watching Sam grin, putting the onesies in the cart, then run off to a toys aisle Dean knew that he was the luckiest guy alive, and so was that baby. Sam was going to make the most amazing father, mother? He didn't know what to call Sam. He had read some male carriers were OK with being called Mommy, some weren't. Him and Sam would have to figure that out.   
Dean couldn't wait to be a father.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so bad, these stories are all so short. Sorry.


End file.
